deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yonegoro Nusumi
Name how come you know his name if it is never said in the anime — Preceding unsigned comment added by 89.168.129.128 (talk • ) 19:57, 21 January, 2012 I don't recall if it's said in the anime or not, but I'm pretty sure it's in the manga. Also, please sign your post with four tildes (~). :) MarleneZ.Talk 21:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the info — Preceding unsigned comment added by 89.168.128.93 (talk • ) 18:51, 24 January, 2012 Voice who is the voice actor for this character i mean i no he didnt say much but he did say like owwwowwwwuggheugh when he had a heart attack — Preceding unsigned comment added by 89.168.128.93 (talk • ) 13:39, 27 January, 2012 I don't know this for sure but considering he only has one line, he was most likely voiced by someone who already does a main voice on the show. That person would most likely be credited as "Other/Background Voices" or "Criminal/Man That Dies", or not credited for that specific role at all. I'm going to watch that episode and see if he is mentioned in the credits. If "Yonegoro Nusumi" isn't specifically listed, then his voice actor will have to remain unknown. On a semi related note, the amount of talk regarding this character is amusing. His talk page is bigger than a few of the main characters... 0_o / :D MarleneZ.Talk 21:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) way ahead of ya buddy no his voice actor was not mentioned but his voice actor has the same as various other characters — Preceding unsigned comment added by 89.168.152.73 (talk • ) 17:49, 28 January 2012 Mystery name is the name yonegoro and surname nusumi even a real name — Preceding unsigned comment added by 89.168.152.73 (talk • )21:18, January 27, 2012 Why he is in the station if he's a criminal if he's a criminal apparently then what the hell is he doing in the shinkuku station.Juliette69 19:01, February 7, 2012 (UTC) He escaped conviction, meaning that he was most likely found "Not Guilty". Keep in mind however that "Not Guilty" does not mean "Innocent", it simply means that there was not enough evidence to convict him or the evidence was circumstantial (example of circumstantial evidence: He was seen at a location near the rape scene around the time it happened). However, simply being near a rape scene doesn't make you a rapist. There's also the possibility that his victems dropped the charges or changed their story. And it doesn't end there, there's a million reasons for not being convicted even though everything points to him as the culprit. If he has no previous record, and he was found "Not Guilty", he can still get a job. MarleneZ.Talk 22:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) sooo how does light know him and i think his voice actor is brad swailleJuliette69 21:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) How does Light know any of his victims? He watches the news and hacks into the police files, which is easy for him since his father is a cop in a high position. He may have seen it on the news, but it's more likely from hacking files. The rape victim would have no doubt called the cops. Whether or not he was convincted would also be added to the case's file. The guy who killed Misa's parents almost got away scot-free, but Light found out and killed him off. We never heard this mentioned before, but Light had probably used one of his methods to find out about the case and kill the criminal. As for Brad Swaille being his "voice actor" it very well might be true—like MarleneZ. said, a grunt/groan/moan probably would've been done by someone already part of the cast/crew to avoid wasting money—, but I'm not sure if that should be listed, since it's just a cry of pain. That could be pretty debatable, though. Mikazuki 22:14, February 10, 2012 (UTC) thoughts if you had to chosse did u like this character oh yeah and did they do enything with his body or just leave it where it was. — Preceding unsigned comment added by Juliette69 (talk • ) 09:25, 11 February 2012 come on already reply Well, I wouldn't say I liked him, but his existence in the story is needed so Light can prove to Penber that he's Kira. And I doubt they left his body in the station. I assume the police showed up and removed it at some point... MarleneZ.Talk 18:31, February 17, 2012 (UTC)